iProposal
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: One-Shot narrado desde el punto de vista de Freddie. ¡Propuesta de matrimonio Seddie!


**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten este One-Shot inspirado en la forma en que Ross le propondría a Rachel (Friends. Escena ocho Temporada 18. La Proposición del Planetario) **

**Como siempre Icarly ni la escena en que me inspiro son de mi propiedad. Todo es de Dan Scheidner y Marta Kauffman/David Crane respectivamente**

* * *

Hoy es la noche.

Mi corazón late extremadamente rápido en mi pecho. Si no calmo mis nervios, tendré un infarto antes de hacer la pregunta.

Así es: _la _pregunta. Voy a pedirle a Sam que se case conmigo _hoy_

Un montón de pensamientos horribles pasan por mi mente. ¿Qué tal si ella dice que no? ¿Qué tal si no quiero casarse conmigo? ¿Qué tal si es muy pronto? O ¿Qué tal si me tardé mucho? _No_ me dije _Ella dirá que sí_.

Recordé todos los momentos divertidos que pasamos juntos. Recordé cuánto la amo y cuánto ella me ama, aunque que casi nunca me lo diga. Recordé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Solté un suspiro tratando de relajarme y otra pregunta entró a mi cabeza: _¿Por qué ella no querría casarse conmigo?_

Estoy agradecido de que no hay una buena respuesta para esa pregunta. Claro, que Sam dirá que sí. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro….estamos destinados a estar juntos….somos almas gemelas….

_Seddie_

Esta palabra apareció de repente en mi cabeza, y no sé cómo se me ocurrió eso. Y entonces recordé: Los fanáticos de Icarly nos pusieron ese nombre. _Seddie_ .Estoy sorprendido de haberme acordado ya que el show terminó hace años. Ahora que lo pienso prácticamente puedo leer los comentarios que escribían

_Sam + Freddie = Seddie Forever_

_Están hechos el uno para el otro. No importa cuánto Sam golpee Freddie, el todavia sigue ahí. ¡El Seddie triunfa!_

No estoy seguro si recuerdo exactamente las palabras pero el mensaje fue claro. Sam y yo siempre íbamos a estar juntos. Nada nos iba a separar.

Me miré en el espejo del baño. Debía admitir que me veía decente con mi traje y corbata, y mi cabello se veía mejor de lo usual (me demoré una hora en arreglarlo)

Chequeé la hora

_7h00 pm_

Perfecto. Quedé en recogerla en el apartamento de Carly (regresó de Italia y junto con su esposo Lance compró su antiguo apartamento). La distancia era muy corta tomando en cuenta de que yo y Sam decidimos comprar un apartamento en el Bushell Plaza. Me miré por última vez en el espejo (para tomar confianza) y salí del apartamento

Unos minutos después (no sé si fueron segundos) estaba en frente de la puerta del apartamento de la familia Carson-Shay. Toqué no muy fuerte pero tan poco muy suave.

Una señal de absoluto nerviosismo: preocuparte por cómo se oye cuando tocas la puerta. _Después de todo a una mujer le encanta un hombre que toque bien _bromeé en mi interior pero luego me puse serio _¡Dejar de pensar en estupideces, Benson!_

Y entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a Carly con una gran sonrisa. Ella sabía que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Sam esta noche. Ella me había ayudado a escoger el anillo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que voy a vomitar-admití y me sequé el sudor de la frente con mi mano

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, Freddie-Carly me consoló y fue hacia la cocina donde vi cómo servía un vaso con agua. Regresó dónde estaba y me lo entregó.-Toma. Esto te ayudará para los nervios

Al coger el vaso vi como mi mano temblaba y me lo tomé de uno solo sorbo saciando esa sequedad en mi garganta.-Gracias-le devolví el vaso y ella me sonrió para luego ponerlo en el sofá.- ¿Crees que Sam va a decir que 'si'?

-Freddie, no lo creo. Yo sé que ella va a decir que 'si' porque te _ama_-Carly recitó esas palabras con tanta fluidez para luego empezar a subir las escaleras y se detuvo a medio camino.-Sam bajará en un rato.-me avisó y siguió hacia la habitación.

Empecé a caminar en círculos murmurando mi discurso al arrodillarme frente a Sam. Todo debía ser perfecto. Tenía que salir perfecto.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver bajar por las escaleras a la mujer más hermosa del mundo: Sam

En realidad no sé si se hizo algún cambio o es que siempre estoy fascinado cuando la veo. Tal vez sea eso. Ella es simplemente…asombrosa. Hermosa. _Perfecta_

-¡Wow!-fue lo único que salió de mi boca causando que Sam y Carly se rieran un poco

-Gracias, nerd-me contestó con esa mirada divertida típica en ella. Luego se giró hacia Carly y la abrazó.-Gracias por ayudarme con el vestido. Tú sabes cómo odio estás cosas

Ahora fue mi turno para reír. Rompieron el abrazó y yo me acerqué para abrazar a Carly

-Buena suerte-me susurró y luego cambió su tono a uno más amenazante.-Más te vale hacer la feliz

Solté una risita.-Lo prometo-rompí el abrazo y salí junto con Sam del apartamento.

Al dirigirnos al auto tomé su mano y noté lo pequeña que era en comparación a la mía. Le di una mirada a su vestido y se veía despampanante. Tenía un largo vestido negro y sus hermosos rizos caían por su espalda.

-Te vez hermosa-por fin encontré como decírselo en vez del estúpido balbuceo

-Gracias. Tú no te ves tan mal

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo. Finalmente nos subimos al auto y después de unos minutos llegamos a Finny's

Disfrutamos de la maravillosa lasaña y conversamos de cosas triviales. Debo decir que eso me ayudó mucho a controlar mi nerviosismo ya que no iba a pedirle matrimonio en el restaurante

No era un lugar especial ni cómodo. Sam me odiaría si me llegara a arrodillar en frente de ella en un restaurante llamando la atención de toda la gente y siendo sincero yo también me odiaría por eso.

Quería que al pedirle matrimonio no se sintiera observada, presionada ni nerviosa por el montón de gente tal como nos sentimos cuando vamos a nuestro lugar especial. _La escalera de incendios._

* * *

Estaba parado atrás de Sam. Mis manos cubrían sus ojos mientras la guiaba hacia el lugar donde ocurrió uno de los momentos más mágicos para los dos. _Nuestro primer beso_

-¿Puedes decirme adónde me llevas?-gruñó enojada. Sam _odia _esperar

Solo me reí pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia porque me clavó las uñas. Removí mis manos y me sobé la herida.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo hice porque tú sabes…-ella se detuvo al ver dónde estábamos y susurró.-La escalera de incendios-

Yo asentí y entré primero para luego ayudarla a entrar debido a su largo vestido

-Debiste avisar que veníamos para acá-Sam me reprendió cuando por fin pudo cruzar.-Pude ponerme algo más cómodo

-¿Cómo qué?

-Un pantalón-respondió sin inmutarse y ambos reímos.

El viento empezó a soplar suavemente moviendo el hermoso cabello de Sam. Parecía una cascada de oro. Revisé si tenía el anillo en mi bolsillo y suspiré aliviado al sentirlo. Fijé mi mirada en Sam quien estaba mirando las estrellas. Ni siquiera me había percatado de ellas. Tomé su mano y la aparte del balcón.

-¿Qué sucede nerd?-preguntó ella un tanto asustada y confundida a la vez

- Sam, durante mucho tiempo me he preguntado si encontraría a mi chica ideal, y cuando te conocí y a Carly pensé que ella era la indicada. No sé cómo pero me acabé enamorando de tu voz, tu sonrisa, la forma en que me inventas apodos raros y dices que me odias, pero sobre todo, amo que hayas aceptado salir conmigo. Y ahora estoy frente a mi princesa, mi alma gemela, mi mejor amiga con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-al terminar mi discurso me arrodillé y vi como Sam giraba la cara.-Cariño, ¿estás llorando?

-Claro que no tonto-se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y me miró. Tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Y mi respuesta?

-¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo rey de los nerds!

Le puse el anillo y me levanté. Miré sus hermosos azules. Son como un océano en el que me encantaría perderme. Sam se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo y al soltarnos me dio un beso (la mayoría de veces ella siempre toma la iniciativa) al cual correspondí en donde ambos luchábamos ferozmente por la dominación del beso.

Al separarnos por un poco de oxígeno ella me susurró.- ¿Por qué eres tan cursi?

-No estoy seguro pero yo soy tu cursi-le susurré de regreso para luego volver a devorar sus labios _perfectos_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones en un review**


End file.
